comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Cookies and Milk
Louise Grant Mason A.K.A. Blonde Phantom and Wanda Mason A.K.A. Phantom Blonde arrive at the doorstep of Jay and Joan Garrick's home in Keystone. Welcomed in with warm hugs, the two came to visit for a specific reason, to be with friends and family during Captain America's funeral. As the group gathers about the couch and chairs in the sitting room to watch the television, the cookies and milk is soon neglected by Wanda. The woman's eyes look sad and she bites her lower lip to keep from crying. This was a man she served with in S.H.I.E.L.D., someone she called her comrade that was gone, as well as an icon she grew up admiring. Even her brother collected his old comics. Louise herself looks sad, regretful. "There has to be more to this plot, it just can't end like this," she says softly as the speeches continue. Jay looks at the television with a solemn look and a lingering silence before speaking. "I never knew the man, but from all I hear of him and his deeds he was a great man. Few can be counted as his peers. It's easy to be brave when you have great power. I know that much, but it's a special courage that it takes to be that brave in the face if so much when you are no matter how highly conditioned, still just a man. I hope he finds rest and that his deeds are being rewarded." Jay lowers his head and whispers, "Barry make sure he gets all the beer he wants when he gets up there, O.K.?" Wanda just stares at Jay a bit, while Joan goes, "Oh Jay!" She sighs and shakes her head, but there is a slight smile on her lips. She pats her husband's thigh fondly. Louise bites her lower lip, "I'm totally sure if they make a Heaven special, if he isn't drinking beer, he will be kicking ass in Hell." Even Wanda as to smile a bit at her mother's words, "Well, I guess you got a point there mom. Cap wouldn't just lay back and relax, he would be in the middle of the action righting wrongs and doing good." Jay gives a small smile, "Guy like that is gonna have a big crew waiting for him at the gates, everyone he's fought beside and passed on is gonna be waiting to greet him, and heroes he never even met." Jay looks around and takes hold of Joan comforting hand. "I'm sorry; don't mind me it's a little different for an old man like me to see a guy like Cap go. I get to thinking how many guys I knew went down, and start to thinking about when it's my turn to go. I know I'd want to meet the boys I've lost along the way." "Well, I'm not losing any of you anytime soon," Louise says with determination, giving her daughter a hug. And Wanda hugs her mom right back. She then picks up her milk and a cookie. "To many more joys and celebrates!" Jay smiles and gives Joan a tight hug along with a kiss on the cheek. "From your lips to God's ears Louise," he says as he takes a cookie and takes a bite. "I wish we could have met under happier circumstances Wanda, you are as fine a young lady as your mother described. We will have to have you all back for some BBQ sometime." Jay picks up a glass of milk and holds it out. "To friends and family, to health and long life, and to Captain America - may his soul find joy." The group take bites of their chocolate chip cookies before washing them down with milk.